Digital Heart
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Takato was attacked on the Digiworld and fell into the alter digiwolrd. A place where people called chosen lost their battle *YAOI*


**A/N:** This idea came to me when I was talking with my friend Saory Kido about how the blonde guy in tammers looked. So, kind of AU too. Hope you enjoy. 

**The Digital Heart.**  
By Ran Mouri and Saory Kido.

Takato woke up with a start

He had been in the Digiworld when another Tammer, with this HUGE Deltamon thought funny to challenge him, the guy played dirty to say the least, not giving him time to even used his cards or even allowing Guilmon to evolve

Of course, they lost

He could still hear that boy's maniacal laughter as he accused them of been unfit to be in the digital world and beating them half to death before darkness enveloped them

Looking around Takato found himself now laying in a comfortable bed in what obviously looked like a house with his red Digimon laying by his side

Where were them?

Who brought them here?

You are awake. A soft voice called as the boy turned to the door

Before him was a teenager with calm blue eyes and a soft smile on his face

The brown haired boy stammered nervously, who.. and why

Don't worry. The other boy said as he sat by his bedside. You are safe here. 

Thank you ano, where am I? Takato blushed. He had never met someone who irradiated that calm aura like him.

You are in my house, we are a few hours to primary village if you need more directions. At this, the tammer blinked confused. 

what? His confusion was answered by a soft laugh and a pat on the head.

You must be from the other side then well You are in the other side of the Digiworld the.. how to call it properly. The blue eyed boy wondered outloud. The parallel Digital World. At this Takato's eyes widened.

There's another Digital world?? He asked amazed.

Yes. Don't worry, we'll see a way of getting you back home when you and your Digimon are feeling better. He said with a smiled. So, what happened to you, when I found you I thought you were going to die.

Takato blushed. We were just walking, exploring! When this guy came out of nowhere and challenged Guilmon and I He played really dirty never gave us a chance to attack and fight back. 

The older boy frowned.

Can you describe him? Takato nodded.

He was about my age, with blue hair and a weird jumpsuit he had purple lenses and

A leash? 

he was very scary.

I see look, we'll fix that kid up don't worry about it. The boy smiled as he fixed Guilmon's bandaged and applied some more crushed herbs under them.

Beamed Takato awed. You know a lot about this world how long have you been here?? He asked innocently.

Too long I think This saddened the smaller boy a little.

Aren't your parents worried? 

Sighed the older one. They forgot about me a long time ago Takato frowned at this, how could they forget about their son? 

Oh! He woke up!! A cheery voice beamed and soon Takato found himself face to face with a weird, pig-like Digimon, it also had wings instead of ears so it looked very funny flying.

Patamon, please behave. The older boy sighed patting the Digimon on the head. Takato choked.

THAT'S A PATAMON!?!? WOW!! Beamed the child as he eagerly took his Patamon card from his bag. 

The Digimon said proudly while puffing his chest more. 

You are just bragging. A feminine voice snapped as a white Digimon cat made her way into the room.

WOAH!! A GATOMON!!! Takato was so amazed, all the digimon's from his favorite cards were parading in front of him. He sometimes had dreamed of this.

Kids play with cards about us? Gatomon raised an eyebrow.

Seems like it. Giggled the blue eyed boy. You should feel flattered.

I feel humiliated! The cat Digimon growled.

Ignore her! Beamed a third voice. She's always like this. Takato turned to see a green, caterpillar-like Digimon entering with a small blue and white dragon-like Digimon with huge red eyed.

Wormon, Veemon. That's not nice. The teen scolded lightly, still unable to stop smiling as he did so.

It doesn't matter. Gatomon glared as she sat by the window. They'll pay when they are asleep. At this both Digimon gulped.

This is so cool! The smaller boy was laughing at the digimon's interaction. I never thought I'd get to meet all of them!!!! 

Most Digimon you see on your cards live in this side of the Digiworld is more peaceful and quiet

A knock on the door interrupted what Takato was going to say

Gatomon sighed as she went to open the door. 

Takato noticed his new friend tensing who could that be?

So, here he is. A masculine voice sighed as the boy turned to see a police officer, with short dark blue hair and violet eyes staring sadly at him. The tammer's new friend didn't even turn to regard the man, he just took of for the kitchen and brought a cup of coffee for him.

Then he turned his now cold blue eyes to Takato.

I'll go wake Guilmon ok? You prepare your things your parents must be worried about you. He said smiling weakly before leaving for the room once more.

Takato felt confused 

He's special isn't he? The man whispered making the brown haired boy jump. 

hai! A smile was brought into the man's features as he stared into nothing. 

The brightest of them all 

Cried Guilmon happily as he ran to glomp his tammer, the other Digimon sitting on his back. 

There, happy? The blue eyed boy came from the room too. Finally meeting gaze with the officer.

You don't have to be so harsh You know that

That what? The boy cut angrily. Here's the boy, he's safe and the Kaiser is still unable to leave.

The man's eyes softened as he reached with a hand to touch the teen's cheek, but winced as he turned harshly away from him. 

We're sorry

So sorry you ran to Miyako the first chance you got Ken? the boy whispered brokenly, Takato blinked at them. Somehow their conversation seemed so personal but he couldn't pry his eyes from the pair.

You know it's not like that! The man cried but the only response he got was a snort.

I understand quite well really. I'm not even human anymore why would someone want to be with me.

Don't say that!!

Oh no? Look at me for god's sake!! Jyou changed his name and got married!! You have your family too!! Shit! Even Iori!!! The teen's shoulders slumped and he ran a tired hand over his short hair. Just leave Ken. There's nothing you can do here 

Defeated, the man turned to Takato and extended his hand.

I'll be back. He whispered, taking Takato's hand in his and leaving the older boy alone. Guilmon following them silently since he had to say goodbye to his new friends

Takato asked, wanting a little explanation. No one knew there was an alter Digiworld, less than a human lived there.

The man turned to him and gave him a tired smile. 

He's a special kind of tammer as you could call him At the brown haired boy's puzzled expression the man chuckled. Long ago, there was only one Digiworld, this you see before your eyes and a group of kids like you were chosen to protect it each had a Digimon who helped him or her to do it and each represented a special emotion The man closed his eyes. Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Reliability, Knowledge, Light, Hope, Kindness and Miracles. All together were unstoppable, even the tougher virus couldn't with them.

Then what happened? Blinked Takato, if this persons were that great why weren't they fighting Delipa?

An accident really. The children of Friendship, Courage, Light, Reliability and Love were driving when the evil that resided in the child of Kindness made them crash. All the destined thought they had gotten rid of that evil, but as all things in the Digiworld, it just got reborn. The man sighed. All went downhill from there. The child of Hope lost it, and he couldn't access the Digiworld anymore, and the world split in two, so the digimon's threatened by this evil, the Kaiser, could escape and keep their peaceful lives thereThe children of Knowledge, second Reliability and so weren't as innocent, they had families and jobs they had to take care of, and couldn't just jump into a war that would possibly kill them and leave the lives they had in Earth. In the end, we all thought that if there was another place the Digimon could run to, all would be all rightand gave up all but one. 

That boy in the hut. Takato guessed, the man nodded.

In the end he was the only one that left his family alone and kept the fightbut the balance of the Digiworld didn't work like that He had to take in himself the crests of Light, Courage, Friendship, Hope and so on.. the other digidestineds still were in Earth which was a relief, we all doubt his body could withhold that power. His appearance also changed, he took features of the other chosen that had died, his eyes for example, or his age.

His age? 

Yes, how old do you think he is? The man smiled wistfully again when Takato frowned.

the boy asked hopefully. Making the smile in the man's face drop.

He's forty three years old. He explained. Human life is short compared with Digimon so the core of the Digiworld reversed him into a fitting age where he would be able to fight with his top abilities unfortunately the Kaiser was morphed into that age too so the battle would be even

But when the other chosen found out didn't they help him? By then Takato had his eyes full of tears, how could this wonderful Digiworld be so cruel to someone?

The man shook his head

Most thought that since the Kaiser had the same feelings for him that the child of Kindness had, he would be safe

They were in love and about to marry when it happened Still now, the child of Kindness thinks it was his love what gave the Kaiser strength for his rebirth. That's the reason he married another chosen and left the new balancer alone by the time he realized his mistake, his love had been alone for ten years and was bitter

Takato noticed now the man had tears in his eyes and a pitiful expression in his handsome faceidly he wondered if that chosen was the one the boy had referred as Jyou, who changed his name and got married He doubted it somehow

What happened then? He asked curious

The Kaiser stayed in this side of the Digiworld with two goals in mind Ruling both sides and making the chosen into his mate and lover The new balancer was forced o stay here to prevent the Kaiser from following him and causing damage somewhere else

And the other chosen?

The others finally gave him up for dead and tried to forget about him still trapped in the body who would never reach adulthood. I come here once a week to check on him, in hopes he'll let me help him someday, it's been thirteen years and the answer keeps been no and then there's the child of hope

What about him?

In his insanity he saw his mistake and blames the Digiworld for our disgrace so he tries to destroy it and/or enter it to rescue his friend I believe somewhere in his obsession to get him back he fell in love with him but the portals are already closed for him so it's futile.

Their steps had led them finally to a TV set laying innocently on the grass The officer held up a black device and soon a white light enveloped them both

When Takato opened his eyes again he was back in Tokyo. Sitting in the officer's car as he drove him to his house.

I want to help. The boy said confidently. And I'm sure the other tammers would want too maybe we could become the other chosen and fight by his side! The blue haired man closes his eyes and shook his head.

There's nothing much you can do in that side of the Digiworld but defeat Delipa. He turned his deep violet eyes into Takato's soft blue ones. Clean the alter side of evil and then he'll have less to worry maybe the other chosen will realize he needs them and go back. 

Takato looked down at his hands trying to absorb all the information he had received in such a short period a man turned boy, alone in the Digiworld fighting a war he wasn't sure he would win and also jumping from one side of the world to another to protect Digimon from both evils deep inside himself he knew he wouldn't be able to help with this Kaiser person, but if he and his friends could lighten the bundle off his shoulders that would be all right

We're here. The man's voice snapped Takato out of his thoughts, he looked out of the window to see his house, and Henry's worried face as he and his father waited for him outside.

Cried Henry as he ran to his side, checking him out for injuries and such. Thanks god you are all right!

Let's go inside! You won't believe what happened! The younger boy said seriously as he took his friend by the hand and dragged him inside. Guilmon and Terriermon in two.

It's been a while, Ken. Henry's father told the man with a sad smile.

Of all persons, yours would be the last son I would look for a Digimon, Jyou. Ken shot back somewhat bitterly. He would never forgive his senior for abandoning his beloved into the hands of the Kaiser

Jyou nodded adjusting his glasses. I think it's my punishment from heaven. I left because I thought my family would worry, now I'm the one that has to stare at my son fighting while there's nothing I can do to help him

Gomamon would gladly come here if you asked him to Ken said weakly, knowing his own Digimon preferred to stay and fight.

He's most needed in the Digiworld. He told me so. 

Ah. So did Wormon. 

Both men sat at the house porch, unnoticed by the owners of the house who were too busy hugging their son, and talked about the past, and their mistakes, things that still haunted their dreams, with a pair of fiery brown eyes. 

***** **

  
In a dark office by the center of the city a pair of ice blue eyes watched screen intently his workers stared at him with worry on their faces

Their boss had gone into oblivion once more

It happened every time they detected an alien presence in the Digiworld and could last even days if they didn't drag him out of his chair to eat something

one tried with a calm tone that tried to hide her worry.

Go back to your positions The man said running a hand over his blond locks absently. His eyes fixed in the teen who was currently sitting on the window of his small wooden house, a pig-like creature sitting in his lap comfortingly.

It's been so long why can't I enter He whispered running a finger over the image, trying to remember the feeling of that silky reddish hair and those eyes that once where the same color of chocolate Now as blue as his brother's once were. I miss you so much 

Instead of crying like he often did, a maniacal smile lit his face his hand unconsciously going to his pants as the boy undressed to bath in a nearby hot-spring. The same lithe frame that he had admired from afar for so many years, the same lightly muscled arms and legs if it weren't for Ken that boy would have been his so long ago and nothing of that disgrace would have happened.

But no matter

Like every week he watched in amusement as the blue haired policeman had tried to get his love to forgive him, to give him a chance again 

And like always the boy refused him

It made him smile

Don't worry love. I'll let those kids clean p the Digiworld and then I'll just erase it all then will come the other half He licked his grinning lips. then you'll have nothing to tie you in that cursed place and you'll come back to me like it should have been! 

Still in a corned both women sighed sadly, turning and walking to their posts to keep working they felt sorry for their boss and his lost love

A boy cursed by destiny

Daisuke Motomiya

The digital Heart of a forgotten world

**OWARI.**

**Ran:** So, what do you think??  
**Dai:** I'm WHAT!!?!?!  
**Saory:** You are the super mega cool chosen!!!!  
**Dai: **Yay for me!! **^^**  
**Ran: **But you still have the Kaiser and Takeru lusting for you while Ken suffers  
**Dai:** Ah. **O_o** Yuck!   
**Ran:** Yeah, yuck!  
**Saory:** But Kari and Sora are dead!! Yay!  
**Ran:** But so are Iori, Matt and Tai  
**Dai:** **;_;** I'm not liking this  
**Ken:** me neither! Marry Miyako?? Who would think something like that??  
**Ran: **The creators of Digimon??  
**Ken: ._.**  
**Takato:** Why was I there?  
**Saory: **because you are cute and we Luv ya!!  
**Takato:** Ok **^-^**  
**Henry: **and Why was I the only one with the American name??  
**Ran: **erm   
**Saory: **Because we don't know your name in Japanese **._.** sorry.  
**Henry: -_-¡¡**  
**Ran:** So, _**review**_ please!! I know this idea was a little twisted and our knowledge of Digimon Tammers is short but hey! We liked it!!   



End file.
